Forbidden Warrior: A Kenshin Story
by Sakura Nigumi
Summary: A normal day at the Kamiya Dojo... That is, until a person is found passed out at the door! Please read the AN. Chapter 2 is finally up!!
1. Default Chapter

** Disclaimer** 

Hey all! I don't own Kenshin & Co. But I do own a few of the characters that will be appearing in this fic. They are from my book that I am writing. Enjoy this one!

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Chapter One: Mysterious Swordsman

It was a normal day in the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Dojo. Sakura were in full bloom and were now drifting into the early spring wind. The pleasant sound of shouts and wood crashing to wood emanated from beyond the dojo doors. 

Kenshin walked by from finishing the laundry. He was on his way to the bath house in order to get it ready for Miss Kaoru. She always loved taking a bath after a strenuous practice.

Lately, she and Yahiko have been sparring. Yahiko had been wanting to do so for quite some time. He was improving quite a bit. At least, from the first time they met him…

Kenshin started to chuckle lightly. Kaoru and Yahiko seemed to be acting more and more like brother and sister as the time progressed. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. They did have their bouts of constant fighting, but it didn't mean that they meant it… at least… Miss Kaoru didn't mean it…

Kaoru, Kenshin thought, Kaoru has always been so nice to me. Even though she can sometimes be violent, she is still one of the kindest people I know. Now if only Miss Migumi could get along with Miss Kaoru…

Kenshin arrived and the bath house and placed the wood in the kiln, then he got the water from the well and filled the tub inside the small room, next, he lit the wood and made sure the water got heated to the proper temperature. Just as Kenshin finished, Kaoru stepped out of the dojo.

"Thanks for getting the bath ready, Kenshin." Kaoru said smiling at him. Count on Kenshin to be so sweet.

"It was my pleasure, that it was, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin replied, a blush starting on his cheeks. Kaoru smiled once again and walked into the main house. 

"Ah, I see how it is… You're in love with Kaoru." Yahiko said from behind Kenshin, who jumped at the boy's voice. Yahiko had a smug smirk plastered on his young face.

"I… uh… orooo…" Kenshin stammered, a blush rising to his face. Was it true? Did he really love Miss Kaoru?

"You freeloader! Don't try to bum money off of me!" Kaoru screamed from inside the main house.

"But I need it! I'll pay you back, I swear!" Sanosuke screamed back. He came running out of the house with object being thrown his way.

Kenshin's eyes grew large as a sandal came flying his way. With a clunk, the sandal ricocheted off his head, causing Kenshin to be knocked out.

"Kenshin!" Yahiko said, shocked that his role model got knocked out by a sandal… thrown by a woman no less! How humiliating. 

Kaoru stopped her assault on Sanosuke, who took that time to escape. "Kenshin?" Kaoru said looking around. She spotted Kenshin flat on his back unconscious. "Kenshin!" She ran over to where the two guys were.

"Nice going, Kaoru…" Yahiko said, sarcasm dripping off his words, "Why don't you kill him next time, I think that would be an easier way to get rid of the man."

Kaoru, who was now out of her practice clothes and in her under kimono, was pulling Kenshin to her so his head could be placed on her lap.

She ignored Yahiko sarcastic remark and ordered, "Get me some water and a wash cloth." Blinking, Yahiko ran off to get the said items.

While he was gone, Kaoru took the time to run her hand along Kenshin's almost perfect face. She let her fingers roam up and move his hair from his face. Kaoru smiled slightly as she felt his hair slit through her fingers. After playing with his hair, she traced her fingers along his cross-shaped scar. Kaoru wondered how Kenshin received that wound. Was it in a battle? Or was it in a rescue?

Kaoru licked her lips subconsciously and leaned down. She started to close her eyes as she became closer to his face. She was merely inches away from the Battousai's face. Their lips were about to touch…

"Kaoru, I got the water and wash cloth you wanted." Yahiko said as he came up from behind the two young adults. Kaoru straightened up and shot the boy a dirty look.

"Don't sneak up on people like that, Yahiko!" Kaoru scolded and took the items from her pupil. She dipped the cloth in the cold water and dabbed the damp cloth along Kenshin's forehead and cheeks. 

Slowly but surely, Kenshin regained consciousness. He looked up to see Kaoru's worried face and something more. Her plain under kimono was starting to loosen, her breasts were not wrapped so he could see her cleavage. He blinked and blushed so much his face was almost as red as his hair.

Kaoru finally realized that she was showing off more than she wanted and blushed as well. She jumped up and walked in the bath house. Kenshin blinked as his head came crashing to the ground.

Oh man, Kaoru thought, I didn't think THAT was supposed to happen… And what was I doing before Yahiko snuck up? That was weird…

She continued to think over what happened and how she was going to be ably to face Kenshin after this whole incident.

At the edge of the city of Edo, a young figure walked slowly to the bridge that lead to the city. The person knew that it was being followed, but didn't care. The figure had to get to a safe place.

A wound at the person's side was oozing blood, causing their haori to be drenched in blood. The figure stammered about from the lack of blood and energy. 

As the person walked deeper into the city, it's eyes scanning the area warily. Some people walked up and asked, "Young man, are you okay? You're bleeding, you know."

"Shut up, you fool, I know that…" the person replied. This caused the people surrounding the person to take a few steps back. One noticed a sword at the person's side and gasped. The person kept walking.

A few minutes later, the person was unable to move any further. First, it fell to it's knees, then fell face first, shallow breaths causing the dirt to move slowly in little swirls around the persons mouth.

"Ottosa…" The person breathed before passing out.

"Kenshin, why don't you join her… You've already seen her once…" Yahiko teased, a stupid grin smeared on his face.

"Yahiko, It would not be right, no it wouldn't." Kenshin said slightly calm. He let out a sigh and walked over to the main house to get lunch ready.

"But Kenshin, I know it, and you know it… You are in love with Kaoru." Yahiko pleaded. In truth, he just wanted to cause trouble but that was a different story.

Kenshin blushed slightly. Him? In love with Miss Kaoru? Impossible. Sure he enjoyed her company. And liked the fact that she doesn't let the fact that she is a lousy cook get in her way of fun. Plus the fact that she can be so funny at times… even when she doesn't mean to be. But in love with her?

There was a shout heard from outside the dojo gates. Kenshin instantly took a fighting stance and so did Yahiko.

"EEEK! There's a man passed out in front of Kaoru's! Quick! Go get Miss Migumi!" a voice was heard front the front gate. There were a few murmured "Yes ma'am" and foot steps. Then, a knocking at the gate.

Yahiko went to the gate and answered it. There was a woman in a very plain kimono, trying to drag the unconscious person inside. Kenshin walked up and carried the man in. He was surprised at how light he was. 

Then he noticed the blood.

"I've got to get Miss Kaoru…" he muttered after setting the man on the floor inside the main house. He ran over to the bath house and knocked at the sliding doors.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked from the other side of the door. She was still soaking in the hot water.

"Miss, Kaoru… there is a man passed out in your house. Don't worry, we let him in, but he has a bad wound. Miss Migumi is on her way." Kenshin said.

What the- Kaoru wondered. "Is he alright?" she asked stupidly.

"That I do not know, Miss Kaoru. Perhaps you should come and check it out?" Kenshin said truthfully.

Kaoru sighed and got out of her peaceful bath. She then dried herself and put her under kimono back on and made sure it was on tightly. She then stepped out and almost ran into Kenshin who had a major blush pinkening his cheeks.

"Oro…" Kenshin said softly. She looked up into his face and noticed how close they were. Kenshin had his arms around her waist to keep her balance and her hands were placed lightly on his chest.

Kaoru blushed and straightened out. "Gomen ne…" she muttered. That was close…

The two walked to the main house in uncomforting silence. Both blushing ever so slightly now. When Kaoru saw the person her eyes grew wide. The person's haori was drenched with blood. Their skin was pale and almost translucent. That wasn't a good sign…

"Hello, I heard there was a man passed out in front of your dojo and I came as soon as I could. I guess you brought him in here? Get him to a room so I can work on him." Migumi said. Sanosuke was by her side, rolling his eyes. A fish tail stuck out of his mouth.

Sanosuke walked up to the body and lifted it carefully but easily and found an empty room. Migumi followed him and opened and closed the doors that needed the job done. She knelt before the wounded man and undid the haori and looked. Her eyes shot wide as she told Sanosuke to step out of the room.

An hour later, Migumi told Kaoru to go in, she needed to talk to her.

"Kaoru… look at the 'man'…" Migumi instructed. She did and what she saw was a wrapped wound and… wrapped up breasts! 

"Kami! He's a… a SHE!" Kaoru screeched. Outside Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke jumped and then looked at each other. What the-

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Well, what do you think? Is it worth continuing? Tell me what you think. I really wanna know.


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer** 

Hey all! I don't own Kenshin & Co. But I do own a few of the characters that will be appearing in this fic. I will tell you which one's they are as the story progresses. They are from my book that I am writing. I hope you all liked the first chapter!

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I just hope that I would be able to continue. I have been so busy as of late, I don't even know if I will be able to keep my job!

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Chapter Two: Cross-dressers

At the sound of Kaoru's outburst, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kenshin entered the room. What she said was true, the man, was a woman. 

"Wow, she's cute!" Sanosuke said, which lead Migumi to look up abruptly, kinda hurt.

"Yeah, a lot cuter that you, Kaoru…" Yahiko said and smirked at his own joke. Kaoru shot him the death glare and dope slapped him. 

Kenshin chuckled slightly and thought, I think Kaoru is much cuter than this woman is… She is the cutest one in here, that she most certainly is.

"Mhmmm… Otosa…" the woman muttered as she slowly regained consciousness. This smell, it reminded her of home. The smell of a… a dojo. Her house smelled of one too… Otosa…

"Are you alright, miss?" Migumi asked, she was surprised that the woman could be up so quickly from all the blood loss.

"Where… am I?" the woman managed to say, she winced and grabbed at her side, then noticed that her chest was cold and shot straight up and forgot the fact that her side ached like all the seven hells.

Migumi placed her hands at the injured woman's shoulders and pushed her down. "You are at the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo. I am Migumi. One of the local doctors."

She was right. It was a dojo. She smiled slightly, she then remembered the pain and shouted out a curse and winced.

Kenshin and Kaoru both backed away slightly at the woman's language. Sanosuke couldn't help but laugh and Yahiko stared in wide eyed shock at what the woman said. 

Migumi kept her hands at the woman's shoulders. "Watch your tongue, you are a woman therefore you should act like one. But please, don't take Kaoru's path to smelly tom-boydom…" Migumi said harshly. She just HAD to add on the bit about Kaoru, she couldn't help it.

"MIGUMI! HOW DARE YOU!" Kaoru shouted, obviously outraged. She was so not a tom-boy, and she was so not smelly…

"Calm down, Miss Kaoru, I do not think you are smelly, that I don't." Kenshin tried to reassure her. Migumi shot him a dirty/ hurt look and returned her attention to the woman.

"Are you feeling any better, Miss? You had a very serious wound. Be glad that I got here in time, other wise, you would have died." Migumi said softly.

"I thank you for your time. I could have managed by myself, though…" the young woman said bitterly. She scanned the room slowly with her dark eyes. There were three men, and two women (not including herself, of course…)

"Yeah right," Migumi scoffed. "You were almost dead when you passed out in front of this dojo. Now, do you mind answering some questions for us?"

"I do not mind to answer your questions." the young woman said, closing her eyes and folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Good. Now, first off, what's your name?" Migumi said, in a certain business-woman tone of voice.

"Nigumi. Sakura Nigumi." Sakura said, not opening her eyes. 

"Good, pleasure to meet you, Miss Nigumi. Now, how exactly did you receive such a serious wound?" Migumi continued. Slight concern edging into her features and her voice.

"I got this wound a long time ago. When I was about nine years old. When…" her voice trailed off as she remembered her painful experience that fateful day. The day… her father was…

"What happened. I'm sorry for being so forward, but I am just curious. I've never seen a wound such as this."

Sakura took a deep breath. It had to come out. Even though she didn't trust the other occupants in the room. "It was when my Otosa was murdered… By the Shinsengumi Shoganate." 

Everyone in the room froze. The Shinsengumi did this? But, the Shinsengumi only went after rebels of the revolution. Why would her father have been a target for their ruthless attacking?

"What do you mean, Miss Nigumi? What caused your father to get killed by them?" Kenshin asked, a worried look on his face. He knew it wasn't his doing because at the time, he was with his first wife, Tomo. Plus, he wasn't with the Shinsengumi…

Sakura looked at the red head. "Why would you care… Battousai." she said this flatly, opening her eyes to glare daggers at him.

"I am no longer the Battousai. I am just a wanderer now, that I am. I was curious as to why the Shinsengumi would want to kill your father." Kenshin said reasonably. His voice calm. Kaoru looked at him, slightly worried.

"You will always be a man slayer to the public's eye." Sakura said harshly. 

Kaoru balled her fists at her sides. Trying with all her might not to beat the tar out of the young woman before her. Through gritted teeth, Kaoru said, "Kenshin is a good man. Anyone who thinks otherwise, is a fool for being so narrow minded."

Sakura turned to face her. "And what are you… his woman? His whore? Why would you want to protect the Battousai? He had killed thousands of innocent lives."

"That is untrue. The men I killed were radicals who still wanted the old life. I was an assassin, yes, but no longer. I will never kill again as repentance for the lives I took with my sword." Kenshin said softly. His blue eyes looking at the girl sagely.

"AND I AM NOT HIS WOMAN!" Kaoru shouted. How dare she say that about the Assistant Master of the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo! Kenshin shot her a slightly hurt look. 

The other three listened. Not wanting to make any of the matters worse. Yahiko wanted so badly to make fun of Kaoru, but was held back the Sanosuke's hand which was filmy cupped over the little boy's mouth. Migumi was replacing the items she used in her bag, pretending as if she didn't care about the conversation anymore.

Sakura scowled. This was the weirdest group of people. And who ever heard of the Battousai living a life without killing… She really didn't want to answer anymore questions and told the group there so.

"Fine." Migumi said, a slightly chill to her worlds, "You must rest now anyway, so, stay put until tomorrow. That is when I will come and see how you are doing." With that, she walked out, Sanosuke fallowed.

"Well, I must see to the dinner. Miss Sakura, it was nice getting to meet you." Kenshin said over his shoulder and walking out of the room. Yahiko fallowed, wondering what they were having. He was, of course, starving…

"I do not see how The Battousai would ever cook in his life…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

Kaoru heard, "He likes to. He's such a big help around here. I don't see how I could have ever lived without him…" She quickly covered her mouth after she said that. What was she thinking?! Oh, Kami… what if he heard that!

"I knew there was something between you two…" Sakura said mischievously. She had a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "So, how long are you going to wait?"

"Till when?"

"Till you tell him of course. Kami, you are such a total baka…" Sakura folded her arms over her chest and turned her head to the side.

Kaoru stared at the young woman in wide eyed shock. Who is this woman and why was she in the body of the girl they just met?!

"Nice to see I've got you thinking…" Sakura said smugly. She loved to act like that sometimes. She just hated it when people acted like total loons when it came to such trivial subjects.

"You have some nerve!" Kaoru shouted. "How dare you act like that to the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo! And after we saved your life!"

"Calm down! I didn't mean to be rude… I was just joking." Sakura said getting up to her knees to look Kaoru straight in the eyes. Her side didn't hurt as much anymore and she started to feel her strength coming back to her.

"Then why were you acting that way earlier?" Kaoru asked puzzled.

"I was in a bad mood. Too many people prying into my life." Sakura said smiling slightly.

"Oh, I see…" This person is strange… At first, she is all cold to us, and now she is teasing… I just don't get people sometimes.

"Well, Kaoru. You're name is Kaoru, right?" Sakura tried to change the subject. Kaoru nodded. "How did you come to own this dojo?"

"My father died when I was young. He left this dojo to me so I could continue teaching the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." Kaoru said kindly. "Why, d you ask?"

"Well, my Otosa was a dojo master. He never taught me his art though. It was a sword technique and was very strong. He thought that women should not be able to use a sword. Thus, the no teaching thing." Sakura said, a small smile escaping her lips. "I was bad though. I had one of his best students teach me the technique in the forest by the village." She giggles at that.

"Was your father a traditional man?" Kaoru asked, though she knew her answer.

"One of the most traditional men in all of Japan!" Sakura said. Kaoru chuckled.

The girls continued to talk until Kenshin called them to dinner.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

I hope you liked that chapter! Sorry it took so long to update! *performs "crouch of the wild tiger"* Well, I'm glad to be writing again. I hope over the summer I will be able to continue…

Here are some answers to some reviews I received.

Yoshi: I don't mind you telling me you didn't like it. I actually was really happy when I read it! I showed it of to my friends even! No, this fiction is my fourth… if you wanted to know…

Tani- chan: I really wanna read your Kenshin fic!

Ponchita: Yes… a woman… If you want a full outline of her story, continue reading… it will unfold slowly but surely!


End file.
